


Give Me Love

by hotterhatter2211



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Winged!Clint, cupid!clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotterhatter2211/pseuds/hotterhatter2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid wasn't allowed to fall in love-- At least that is what Barney use to tell him. Now that he is older, he really wished the elder had been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. *hides all the fics I am suppose to be working on*  
> A NEW STORY. YES. THOSE ARE ALWAYS FUN.  
> I actually got this idea while watching the fanvid to "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran~ So def check that out~ :D

Clint remembers his brother telling him the story. At the time, he had laughed it off and said he was lying through his teeth. Remembering it now, he wished he hadn’t. He didn’t understand the truth behind all the words.  
  
Barney told him the story of Cupid—the fairy who gives love. Just that idea was preposterous, yet he still listened to the elder. The fairy was given a bow—to spread all the love he could. With perfect aim, he would shoot those in need of it most. No one could stop the powers that spread through the tip of his arrow.  
  
The elder told him more to the story—the one people always forgot. His tone was serious as he spoke. Cupid wasn’t allowed to fall in love. If the fairy did, it would only cause pain to him and his lover. Years pass for the fairy. He did as he was requested, shooting those who needed it. Yet there was something missing in him. He couldn’t help but hate himself. It wasn’t until he met a maiden along the rivers of Olympus that is world changed. Cupid couldn’t help it when he fall in love with a beautiful maiden—Her long blonde locks catching his eye. Months pass and they grow closer, always wanting to see each other more, laughing and cherishing each others company. It wasn’t until the other gods found out that their engagement started to crash around them. The two ran as for as they could—only to be stopped by Zeus, the strongest of all the gods. Instead of allowing them both death, he cursed them.  
  
Zeus could not allow the god of love to fall prey to his own power. He took away the power from Cupid—the separation with his powers causing him to fall dying slowly as he watches the maiden. With the power in hand, Zeus places it on his lover. The maiden would cry out in pain as her back split open, wings sprouting from her back. She was cursed with the fate Cupid had—to live her days giving love and never receiving love herself. However the curse did not stop there. If she were to ever fall in love again, the curse would change to the next person she loved—leaving her to die in the process. This would always ensure that love would never affect the fairy known as cupid.  
  
Clint had hated the ending his brother said. Even at a young age he was a hopeless romantic. He always changes the ending in his head—the maiden and Cupid end up together. Love would conquer the evil Zeus and nothing could get in their way. With the cruelty Clint grew up with, he hoped one day Cupid would hit him with an arrow. That he would fall madly in love and everything would be fixed.  
  
Yet it didn’t happen. Instead, he ran away with Barney joining the circus. There he become perfect with a bow—a small memory in his mind reminding him of the story. He imagines all his shots being people—giving them love. When he is betrayed and left for dead his ideals slowly fall away. It wasn’t until he saw long blonde hair catch his view before passing out.  
  
Mockingbird—Bobbi. It was the name he was told of after joining SHIELD. She had found him bleeding out on the ground and saved him. Their relationship was rocky at first. Mostly—Bobbi would kick his ass and he would complain about it. With time they grew close. Clint started to remember the story of Cupid the fairy—thinking maybe he had finally been hit.  
  
They went out together—went on dates. Clint was happy for once in his life, and he fell for her. Bobbi was everything he wanted in a person. She was beautiful, smart, and stonger then anyone he had met before. He had no chance to deny that after months of working with her. Bobbi always seemed hesitant to join him. Something kept her from going all the way with their relationship. He understood that—he would go slowly if that is what she needed.  
  
One day—he couldn’t stop himself. She had a quirky grin on her lips, a joke moving between them. The words slip out without a thought. “God, I love you.”  
  
Only seconds later did pain rip through his back, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Bobbi kneels down next to him, a sad smile on her lips. He doesn’t understand it at first, reaching up to grasp at his shoulder, and feeling for what had caused such discomfort. He pulls-- a feather covered in blood now in his hands. His eyes widen as he glances over to Bobbi—questions rushing through his head.  
  
What he finds are strong angelic wings reaching out from behind her. The woman leans forward, kissing his forehead her hands wrapped around his face. Another rush of pain runs through him, making him cry out and curl in on himself.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
The words are soft under Bobbi’s breath. Her hands feel cold against his skin now, no longer warming him. With no warning, Bobbi falls beside the man, eyes closing with a gentle smile still on her lips. Clint reaches for her, no more energy left in his bones as his head falls against the ground.  
  
Clint wakes up hours later, feeling a large weight on his back. Light brown wings with white running along the bottom protrude from his back, shock races through him as he runs a finger along the feathers. He takes a sharp breath as the sensation of soft feathers run along his hand.  
  
It isn’t until he can’t look at them anymore that he sees Bobbi. The woman he loved, no longer having her bright and delicate skin tone. Instead she has lost all her color—leaving her pale along the floor. The white wings which had been on her back now a dark and black.  
  
The bowman picked up the woman, shaking her to wake her up from her slumber. Yet Clint knew. The pieces slowly fit in his head. She wouldn’t wake up—not this time. The story Barney told him as a kid coming to the front of his mind. The feathers that came out of his back. Bobbi’s reaction to his confession. He understood.  
  
He was cursed.


	2. We'll Play Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bowman returns with a grin of his own. “But when you tell him ta leave, he does.” Clint retorts back, placing the vial back down and sitting on one of the chairs in the room. “Gotta say, This has got to be the most words I have heard ya say in a row.” Teasing the other man, he leans back—relaxing into the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had fun with this chapter. Lots of fun~ XD I hope you all enjoy it. I... kinda am changing the original plan of the story however. I had 3 different versions of this chapter typed up-- and I went with this one. SO YEAH. Don't worry, I'll be adding a lot of detail into it. I also will probs be adding a few extra chapters then I originally was planning. -- Also I would like to bring up-- Clint's wings are not seen by most people. In other words he can use them if he needs-- but no-one can see them UNLESS something happens.. .which I will not say here.

The only reason Clint was putting up with the group was because Coulson would have wanted him to. Coulson was the only person Clint had told about Bobbi—the arrows—all of it. The man was Clint’s rock when he needed him. Sure, Clint had started to develop feelings for the man, who wouldn’t. But he could never get himself to act on it—afraid not for himself but Coulson. He already was cursed with giving people love and not getting it himself. Instead he did something else for the man. A woman—a cellist. He had seen Coulson’s look of interest in her, so he gave him what he could never give. One arrow to the heart of both of them and they began to date. 3 dates—before Clint destroyed that as well. 

The death of Coulson hit Clint hard. He couldn’t pick up another arrow for weeks after New York. He wanted the man to have love—and then killed him. It may not have been his hands—nor his bow, but he planned it all. Loki had his help with everything, making the attack on the Helicarrier on his hands.

After a few months since the attack on New York, he no longer could work with SHIELD due to the number of people who didn’t take to kindly to him. He wasn’t popular before—but now it was 10 times worse. This meant he had to find a place to live and a place to work—his place having been destroyed. Surprisingly enough, Tony offered to let him stay at his place.

Which is why he was here now. At first it was alright, no one bugged him and left him to his own thing. That was when everything went to shit like always. The Captain stopped by from time to time, Thor as well. Both men always question how he was feeling after New York—which more often put him in a bad mood. Stark thought it was fun to mess with him as much as possible—which only made him snap at him before hiding away in the archery range. That left Natasha and Bruce. Natasha would come by and they would talk quietly to themselves. Clint didn’t mind at all—Natasha being one of the few people that didn’t seem to tiptoe around him over the incident.

Then there was Bruce. Clint really didn’t interact with the other male. Banner seemed to stay in his lab or his room that Tony had given him. Clint knew the least about him—other than his files of course. He couldn’t help but notice how stiff Natasha would get around him when he showed up. It confused the Clint—Natasha being one of the few people who never showed any discomfort. It piqued the male’s interest even more. Clint and Bruce had polite conversation of course— a few quips here and there.

Today Clint was not in a good mood. In the morning he went out, taking a few love shots at some people in a Starbucks. It was strange—he hated considering himself as Cupid, but then did exactly that. After having ran into Thor when he came back to the tower—his agitation from the man making him head to the range. However when he got to his safe haven, Tony had been there. His area to relaxation suddenly bombarded with questions of what new arrows he would be wanting. He couldn’t even take another second before turning around and leaving. Having nowhere else to go, he ends up in Bruce’s lab. 

Taking a moment he knocks on the door, walking in slowly. “Uh—Doc?” He speaks up, eyes glancing to the scientist in question. 

Bruce glances up from his paperwork—having his own look of surprise. “Agent Barton.” He allows an awkward smile to form on his lips. “I can’t say I ever expected to see you down here.” He tells him honestly, motioning Clint inside the room.

“You ain’t wrong about that. Science isn’t my thing.” He agrees, be takes a few steps in. His eyes survey his surroundings—a habit he picked up from working for SHIELD. “I just—Stark stopped by the range.” Taking a moment he shrugs his shoulders. “You know how he can get.” He explains, one of his hands picking up an empty flask and twirling it in his hands. “Figured he wouldn’t imagine me coming in here.”

The scientist nods his head in agreement, placing his papers on the desk. “He will get bored looking for you after a little while.” Leaning against his table, Bruce lets out a low chuckle under his breath. “You are always welcome here Agent. However, I can’t say that it will always be quite here. Tony enjoys prodding at me as well.” He keeps his tone light, an open invitation for Clint to come in.

The bowman returns with a grin of his own. “But when you tell him ta leave, he does.” Clint retorts back, placing the vial back down and sitting on one of the chairs in the room. “Gotta say, This has got to be the most words I have heard ya say in a row.” Teasing the other man, he leans back—relaxing into the chair. It was strange, the man’s few words had managed to sooth him. Clint always wondered if it was because of how in control Bruce seemed. It reminded him of Coulson from time to time. Shaking his head to get ride of that trial of thoughts he tilts his head to the side. 

“Don’t start tempting me, Agent. You don’t want to hear me start talking about nuclear fusion between two nuclei by using heightened pressure.” The words are sarcastic, but reminds Clint who he is actually dealing with. 

A laugh leaves Clint, eyes now gleaming with humor. “I like when you talk nerdy to me, doc.” He jokes, a bit of flirting never hurt anyone. As long as nothing substantial happened, Clint would always be okay with joking. 

Bruce moves a hand up, fidgeting with his glasses. “Please, don’t.” The words have no bite to them. “I get enough of that with Tony.” His body shows no indication that he was against it, however. Instead, his lip twitches into a grin.

“Aww—No. And here I was thinking I might have a chance.” He chuckles again, closing his eyes as he leans his head back. 

The scientist raises an eyebrow, watching the man slowly starting to relax. “I didn’t say that.” He murmurs, before looking back down at his paper work. He scribbles down a few notes, not looking back up to the Clint. 

The words make Clint opens his eyes, a bit perplexed. He can’t bring him to say much else—quickly ending the conversation. Staying silent, he keeps his attention on the other male. Bruce grasps one of his mixtures before writing more down. They stay like this for a good hour, Clint enjoying the sudden calming nature of the lab. His head nodding off in sleep every couple of minutes. 

He doesn’t know when, but next thing he knows, Bruce is shaking his shoulders awake. “Agent Barton…?” The name sounding like a question. “You fell asleep—I didn’t wish to wake you, but I am planning on heading out.” 

The bowman stiffens at first—rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t had a goodnights rest since New York—so being able to sleep in the lab made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. “Didn’t mean ta fall asleep.” He grumbles under his breath, stretching as he does. “What time is it?” 

Clint wasn’t expecting the guilty look that filters on Bruce’s face. “It—well it is around 1am. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.” His expression turns sheepish, his hand going to scratch the back of his head. 

“Wait—what the hell are ya still doin’ up?” Clint questions— realizing that he slept 7 hours without even a stir. “Shouldn’t you have gone to bed earlier? Ya could have woken me up.”

Again Bruce shrugs his shoulders. “I needed to finish my paperwork—I hadn’t realized it was that late to be honest.” He leans away from the archer, glancing at his desk. The papers which had been there before stacked neatly on the side.

Clint can feel a kink in his neck as he twists his head. “Guess that makes sense. Headin’ to bed then?” He questions, standing up. 

“Yes—a bit of rest would do me some good. You should get some more as well. I am sure sleeping on the chair didn’t give you the best rest.” The doctor suggests, already heading for the door. Pulling it open, he waits for the other man to exit.

Flashing Bruce a grin, he exits the room. “Yeah—I’ll be needin’ a few more hours.” The lie easily leaving his lips—perhaps he could go to the archery range instead. Going back to bed didn’t seem like something he could do. He was sure if he closed his eyes another nightmare—perhaps of Bobbi or Coulson—would surly appear. 

Bruce trails behind him, a small nod in understand. Walking in silence, Clint shifts on his feet awkwardly. “Hey—ya got anything planned Saturday? I mean, I should probably repay ya for lettin’ me crash in your lab.” 

“Barton, are you asking me on a date?” Bruce quips, eyebrow raised in questioning. “Because I generally don’t know if you are or not with the response you gave.”

Clint quickly shakes his head, “No—I mean. As friends. We can get pizza.” He could deal with friendship. Natasha was his friend. Coulson was his friend. He couldn’t get closer than that. Even if Bruce really has a charming smile when he wanted used it.

“It might be the night owl in me responding but—“ Bruce responds with that smile Clint was getting drawn into. “As friends.” Nodding his head in agreement, he stops along a fork in the hall. “As for being free—I don’t have anything planned. However, if I don’t show up, assume that a big green angry man is fighting off evil aliens.” It was the closest thing Clint had ever heard the man joking about the Hulk.

“Great—It’s a… gathering.” Clint nods his head, turning in the direction of the archery range. Giving the other man a small wave—suddenly not knowing how to interact with the scientists.

“Goodnight, Agent.” Bruce states, still not moving from his spot in the hallway. 

Clint returns a small grin, “Night, Doc.” 

“Oh and Clint—“ Bruce speaks up, making the bowman pause midstride. “Your room is that way.” He points down the other hallway, eyes now gleaming with humor. “But I suppose the range would be free of Anthony this late at night.”

The bowman feels his face flush with a bit of embarrassment, shrugging his shoulders. “Ya caught me.” He glances over his shoulder. “Jus’ need a bit more practice.”  
Bruce chuckles softly under his breath, but nods. “Have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow—unless you aren’t hiding away from Anthony tomorrow as well.” He doesn’t wait for an acknowledgement before turning and walking back towards his room. 

Clint watches the man go, suddenly wondering what the hell he was going to do with the doctor. Whatever it was-- He couldn't let it get to be anything but friends.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [puppet-tangled-in-strings](http://puppet-tangled-in-strings.tumblr.com/) for anyone that wants it!


End file.
